Welcome to My World!
by NaLuFireSpirit
Summary: She was new to this world. She didn't understand. He grew up in this world. He was strong and safe. She was weak and didn't know how to save herself. He was surrounded by family and friends. She grew up with pain and suffering and fear of others. Can he save her from herself and others?
1. chapter 1

**Hey this is NaLuFireSpirit and I can't figure out a name for this story just read along if you like it and help me figure out a name if you want and to all of those haters out there I really wish I didn't care about what you say but I do so please don't hate on me if you hate the story please give me small hints to make it better but if I get any hate i will quote writing it. It hurts me to have people say my stories suck because i already know that but you don't have to say it to me just don't comment and don't read if you don't like it but give it thought of you can but please no haters. I love you all and thanks if you do decide to help me figure out a title! Hope you like my story but I also want to warn you i am not able to always update and I get writers block easily so please understand!:).**

Lucy's Pov.

I ran past a store trying to hide from him as he followed. He was sent after me by my uncle to bring me back to that place. Where my mother died of a sickness when I was 5 years old and my father was murdered by him last night. I don't know why he did it but now I have to run to survive or I'm next. He wants me so I can do something for him that my mother never did for him when she was alive and now that I just turned 17 yesterday he came after me. Why is my question, why after I turned 17 come to kill my father and try to get me. I may not have had the best relationship between my father and I but that didn't mean I wanted him dead. That is what happened to me. My father just died last night and he screamed at me to run as he died so I did what I was told for the last time and ran. I have been running all night and I am getting tired, it is around noon by now and I still have to find a way to hide so I can relax, then find my brothers Laxus, Eric who likes to be called Cobra, and Sting. I at least need to find Laxus he lives with our Grandpa but I can't remember where they live. Crap I slowed down and the guy is catching up to me.

 **I would like to thank Primsgirl89 for helping me figure out a title and I hope I can update soon but I will try whenever I can to update!**


	2. Ch 2

**Authors notes**

Dreams

 _Thoughts_

Normal "talking"/storyline

Lucy's POV.

Crap I slowed down and the guy is catching up to me. I ran faster after I realized this and realized that I should cause a commotion or hide to get this guy off my back. I stumbled and ran into a person with pink hair. I just grabbed his wrist and pulled him in front of me not paying attention to the shocked look on his face as I hid myself between him and the wall as my pursuer had yet to turn the corner. I hid as small as I could when he turned the corner and the guy in front of me realized that I was shaking as I peaked behind him i think he realized that I was in trouble and stepped closer acting like he was just leaning in to kiss me. I stared in shock as my pursuer muttered about PDA and ran in the direction I was running a minute ago. The guy in front of me leaned back and gave me a curious look as I sagged against the wall, letting out a breath of relief. I smiled greatfully at the guy and said thanks and was just about to reach into my pocket to pull out some of the little cash I had on me when my father told me to run to pay the guy for his help. But as I reached out with the money to give it to him he shook his head. "Are you ok blondie" he asked. I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head in a yes manner shoved the money at him and looked in the direction of my peruser and took off in the opposite direction calling thanks back. _Now all I have to do is find out where my grandpa and Laxus live_. As I was sitting at a restaurant that had a back outdoor patio eating a few small things trying to figure out where I last remembered where I was told they were at. I remember that Laxus was at grandpas when mom got sick and he stayed there while I couldn't go because I was afraid to leave her side. After she died he just ended up staying there and I got stuck with dad and his cold heart after mom died. All I could come up with from my memory was the town Magnolia.


End file.
